Dark Love
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: Jesse Anderson was your typical vampire: a man-eating, blood drinking, heartles monster. Until he met Jaden...  Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX


This is my try at re-writing Anime Akane's Love in Blood to see if I can make it better... flame all you want I just wanted to see how good it could be.

**Dark Love**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

In the little village near my house, I was hunting for prey when I found him. He was just a boy, no more than 15 (my age), and he wasn't crying or screaming like the others, he just sat there, on his little log, holding a sharp dagger to his wrist. I could smell his blood running down the dagger; his blood smelled rich, thick and sweet...

I was about to trap him in a corner when I realised: no teen should have such rich and thick blood, unless... he doesn't have anyone in his life. No parents, no siblings, nothing.

I couldn't kill him! So I came out of the shadows so that he may see me and, hopefully be less afraid.

"H-hello? Pal? Are you ok?" I asked him softly

"Aaaah! DEMON! Get away from the monster, kid!" Shouted a frightened man. He then ran towards the little boy and tried to grab him.

I felt something odd... something none of my kind feels... So I quickly ran to the man, bit his neck and drank his bitter and alcoholic blood. The boy saw what happened, yet he did nothing. He wasn't afraid at all, he was just crying; so I took him in.

A year later

"Jaden! I'm off to work ok? If there's anything you need just call ok?" I yelled from the door

"Wait! Wait! Don't forget your snack!" he said, running towards me with a brown carrier bag. I didn't see what was inside but the smell of blood was heavy and rich. "I've packed your favourite: extra rare steak, full of blood."

"Thank you! See you in the morning!"

I headed off to the nearest village and began eating the unlucky civilians. I've heard this village was full of rich blooded people, so I was rather pleased to 'dine' here. After I had eaten several peasants I noticed their blood tasted bitter and dirty just like all the others I've tasted since last year. So I gave up on them and ate the snack Jaden had made me... It too wasn't as good as I remembered it, yet Jaden's steaks are my favourite! What was wrong with me?

So I came home early, and saw that the kitchen light was still on... **Jaden's awake.**

"Hi Jess! How was your night? Any good feasts?" he asked, so beautifully...

"No, no one had any good blood. And I was expecting more from a village known for it's good blood." I depressively replied, "I got you some chocolate though, I know how much you love it."

So I handed him a bag of chocolate balls, he took one out and licked it slowly, pleasuring himself with it as much as he could. His eyes were shut and he placed the chocolate inside his mouth and licked it again, this time in such a heavenly manner. Oh what I would give to be that chocolate...

"I'm sorry about your night, Jess." He replied after eating the chocolate "Here..."

He tilted his head, revealing his pale, smooth neck. Under the soft, thin skin was a pulsating vein...

"No... I can't! I could kill you!" I reasoned.

"Please... you were the only friend I've ever had, Jesse! Back in the village, where you rescued me from, no one there took care or notice of me. They all knew my family had all passed away but did nothing... And on that night, they told me to stay away from that _demon_ and pointed at you. But the only demons I saw were those people and to me you were an angel. So if I can make you happy, even for a second, I'll be happy." Jaden replied, slitting his neck with a knife, barely missing major arteries and veins.

I slowly kissed his neck whilst licking at the cut. He moaned slightly, so I slowed down as much as I could. Then when the blood reached my tongue I had a moment of paradise... it was luscious, thick and sweet, like sugar or honey. I lapped at it and let the blood freely move in my mouth... **I want more...**

No! I couldn't I had just drank my dear, beloved Jaden and was hurting him. Or was I?

As soon as I had lapped at it he gave a precious moan, not of pain... but of pleasure.

"P-please...M-more... I love you so much Jesse..."

I stopped as I had felt a sting in my neck; I looked up to see Jaden kissing my neck and licking it with his wet, saliva-covered mouth and then bit me! Now I understood how he felt: a pleasurable, burning pain. We stopped to look into each other's flaming-red eyes and then I ran my finger through his silky, brown hair and I laid a passionate, loving kiss on to his moist, blood covered lips. I held his waist as close as I could to mine with one hand and the other to hold his chest as close as it could.

He went first; his tongue explored my mouth, licking and twirling at every edge and corner of it, leaving a trace of my blood all over my tongue which was covered in his blood. Then our tongues connected in the middle and embraced each other like we did; hugging and being as close as we could.

We continued for several adoring minutes and then we slowly broke apart. The only thing left connecting us was a bridge of merged blood; succulent, sweet, angelic and with a metallic tinge.

"Jay..."

We bit on each other's soft, pale necks again, lapping and sucking up the blood pulsating through the veins and making pleasing moans. As we drew more blood, our passion raged further and we were sucking so much blood we became rather famished. So I pushed him gently on to the bed and slowly crawled on top of him. I began to kiss him on the ear and softly bit it; then I whispered soothingly into his ear, "I l-love you..."

I then gave him a wet, sloppy kiss on the neck and licked it clean. Proceeding, slowly downwards, I unbuttoned his black latex, no-sleeved shirt revealing his heavenly, untouched body. He had broad shoulders and a very well built chest; on his pale torso laid two pink, rose buds which I blissfully and delightfully massaged. Jaden gave a quiet whine and grabbed the bed sheets to quench his pleasure. Then I moved down and kissed his stomach whilst slowly undoing his tight, black pants and slowly afterwards his leather underpants followed as well.

This had fully exposed his angelic body and gave him a small jolt of delight. His member was throbbing and hardening as I peered, innocently, at it. So I began to delightfully kiss the head and I licked the edge of the length moistening and softening its untouched wholesomeness. Afterwards I slowly engulfed it into my mouth, twirling my tongue over it and sucking pleasantly at it. He groaned and moaned seductively and tightened his grip on the blood-stained sheets.

"M-more... please... I love you _so_ much!" my lover whimpered

Therefore I sucked harder and faster feeling his member hardening and tightening...

"No, Jess! I'm g-going t-to shoot!!"

Jaden couldn't hold it in anymore... He had to...

Then a wave of pure ecstasy rushed through his whole body and out of his length came a warm, enjoyable, sticky liquid. His cum filled my mouth and mixed with his sweet blood and made a mix like no other on this world or any other.

Then he gradually removed his long, hard member, held my face in his hands and brought me up for yet another kiss.

"Swallow."

"What?"

"Clean up the mess you made...'

So he did... we both did and continued our kiss.

Then he removed my black shirt and pulled down my skinny, black jeans and tight, latex underpants; both of which I kicked off.

"Fuck me, Jesse... Fuck me hard... I want you so much now..."

I held up three of my fingers which we both licked and covered in saliva, cum and blood. I placed his legs up, feet on my shoulders, and entered the first finger.

"YES! More... more... God, I love you..." He loudly groaned

I felt the inside, trying to find his sweet spot. I fingered and fingered, each time receiving a groan, until I found it... the moist spot which gave him a huge surge of delight when I pressed hard against it. Jaden looked up and arched his back in sheer glee. I entered another finger and was greeted by a loud whimper of love. And as I entered the final finger, I felt the muscles around my digits tightening and squeezing them.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jaden?" I asked

"Yes, yes! I love you with all my heart and I'll do anything for you..."

Thus I removed my three moist digits and lay on top of him, readying myself for the final illustration of our love...

My pale, smooth member hardened and then I did it... I took his virginity...

"YES!!!!" We both cried

I began slowly; I didn't place my whole length in as I didn't want to rush such a heavenly moment. I gradually became quicker and quicker, entering and exiting constantly.

A thunderous moan came from Jaden's cum-filled mouth and a slight trail of drool poured down his left cheek.

I quickly masturbated his member, following the beat I created. Then I could feel the muscles surrounding my cock vastly tightening, almost trapping my cock inside of him. Subsequently, both our hard, long cocks exploded into a messy chaos of cum...

"OH GOD YES!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!" we both yelled in utter bliss and love...


End file.
